Runaways and oil stains
by hearts a heavy burden x
Summary: Kat is running away from home but unfortuantely for her her bikes running out of fuel and shes stuck in a town called violet hill. It is there she meets Duncan, a guy who says he will fix her bike and give her petrol. Should she trust him? - oc x duncan.
1. Chapter 1

**Kat pov**

I looked around, this town looked depressing. I suppose it is surrounded my mountains and forestry but come on can't it be happy and cheery. I sighed looking at the petrol gauge on my bike, I need fuel and fast. I really didn't want to stop here. I had to get as far away from my family as possible. My bike began to slowly slow down. Shit! I couldn't even see a petrol station or even a sign for one. I sighed and looked up at the sky, it was getting dark and fast. Shit!

I turned into a car park for a diner called Louis' and cut the engine. I sighed. The place looked dead apart from a woman (which was rather debatable) behind the counter and an old man who was having some coffee. I walked slowly and to the counter to where the woman was standing. She looked even uglier close up. Her aged face was orange with make up and her teeth were yellow presumably from smoking which made her smile super creepy.

"hi there sweetheart what do you need, we got good coffee best in town in fact" She said. I smiled politely and glanced at her name tag : _Janice_

"Hi, well I'm kinda lost, my bikes running out of gas and I have nowhere to stay tonight." I said quickly feeling like I just told her my life story, when what I could have asked was "_where is the nearest petrol station?" - _But nope I just couldn't.

She smirked. "just up the street there's a gas station. Across from that there is a motel where you could stay the night. They have maps"

"Oh thank you" I said,quickly walking out the door. At least she gave me what I needed. I can get out of here as quick as possible.

"One more thing" She called. I stopped and looked back. What did she want me to pay her for her information? buy something?

"Welcome to violet hill."It's official She is a creep. I waved awkwardly and practically ran out of the door.

I saw a group of guys who looked about the same age as me, around my bike. One things for sure they better not have scratched it or I swear I will kill each and every one of them.

"er can you get away from my bike" I said.

One of them looked at me as if I was joking. I glared at him and he sort of backed down. One of them smiled,probably their leader.

"why should we? your too delicate to ride a beast like this." He said. _Delicate? hell I'll show him delicate!_

"who do you think your calling delicate!?" I yelled.

"you doll face" He said whilst stroking my face I batted his hand,this made his face go hard and cold.

He grabbed the collar of my leather jacket and picked me up of the ground. "well you've got a mouth on you and here I thought you were a nice girl"

"yeah well you thought wrong" I said.

That earned me a slap. I could feel my cheek heating up under the pain. It was probably red raw.

"What kind of self-respecting guy hits a girl?" A voice said, I looked over the guys shoulder to see another guy who looked a bit older than me. He had dark brown hair that was kind of tousled and dark brown eyes,that looked rather tired. He wore a white t-shirt which had oil stains on them he must have been working on his car.

I was suddenly dropped to the ground whilst the guy that had me charged at oil stains guy. Fists were thrown about. They were fighting like wild bulls. Oil stains guy just seemed undebatable. He wasn't bleeding or anything unlike the other guy who lip looked burst and his nose was dripping blood. Oil stains served him one more blow with made the other guy fall to the ground in defeat.

Oil stains walked over to me and helped me up off the ground. I had to admit that I was kinda of scared of him now, despite him saving me from that other guy and his groupies. He was all tensed up. His fists were clenched. He grabbed my bike and wheeled it away. I stood frozen in place not quite sure what was happening.

"Well come on then" he said smoothly.

I nodded and did a little jog to him. I turned and look back the group of guys they were surrounding their leader. Looking worried.

"you didn't need to be too rough with him you know" I said to oil stains.

He stared at me as if I was crazy. "are you kidding me anything could have happened to you? those kind of guys are always stirring up trouble"

"How do I know that you're not trouble?" I asked. It was true he may have saved me from a dark and bloody path but how do I know I'm not walking into another one.

He smirked "Oh I'm trouble. Just the kind of trouble you can trust." He explained. Creepy."your bikes clutch switch looks a bit fucked but that's fine I can help you with that."

"oh really how you gonna do that?guy who's name I don't even know yet" I stated.

"oh right the names Duncan and I have a garage up near my house where I can fix it up and give you petrol."

"thanks I guess. My names Kat" Lets just pray to god that I'm not going to be murdered by him or anything like that. I definitely thinking that right now I want the hell away from this town filled with creeps and crazy violent people if I really wanted that I would have stayed at home, but even I knew I can't go home now. I'm too close to freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Duncan pov**

Why did we have to live so far away from town? I could handle the walking but what I can't handle is Kats whining. Honestly every two must be lazy for a living. I even took her bike off of her and walked it myself, that earned me a dirty look. She clearly loves this bike way too much.

"so whats the story of Kat?" I asked curiously, not many people come to violet hill. Also Kat is kinda of cute, she might be worth getting to know.

"theres no story, nothing special." She said. Well there goes that conversation. Shes hiding something, there probably is a story but I guess I can't pry I've just met her.

"okay thats cool." I said, god this was awkward. Why was it taking so long to get to the compound?

"Next time a guy tells me he has a garage where he can fix up my bike and give me petrol I'm gonna walk the other way." She said.

"Look we are almost there, see" I said pointing to a dirt road going up the forest.

"thank god, no offence but are you and your family crazy for living so far away from town?"

"no we are not crazy. we are...energetic" I stated. It wasn't not true. It just wasn't the whole truth.

We walked up the dirt road until we went right just before the house. Thats why I love my garage because it's not to far from the house but it was still far enough. Kat let out a sigh of relief "this is it right?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"woohoo" She cheered with her hands in the air. "no offense but that walk was bad ass. I thought I was going to drop dead any minute"

"well I did offer to take your backpack earlier" I stated.

"yeah but you were already pushing the bike though"

"so. I could have still took it for you since I am a gentleman like that" I said, I wasn't exactly cold hearted.

"you are so not a gentleman if you were you would have carried me here" she said. Ha fat chance I may be a vampire with a lot of strength and a nice guy but I'm not nice enough to carry girl who I barely know to the compound.

"never"I said opening the garage door and I switched the light on.

I heard kat gasp. I turned to look at her. " so many jeeps and motorbikes" She said.

"I have a very big family." I said. A very big family.

"oh alright, well we better get to work" she said.

I steadied her bike and grabbed some tools and got to work on the bikes clutch. Kat sat on the bench and watched me work. Nicholas. He paused when he seen me and then gawked when he seen Kat.

"Duncan are you aware that there is a girl sitting near you?" He asked. Of course I knew idiot.

"yes I am aware. nicholas this is Kat. Kat this is Nicholas" I said, might as well introduce them.

"hi" She waved slightly.

"hey nice to meet you and what on earth are you doing with my antisocial brother" He asked. I wanted to facepalm myself. Why did my brother have to come in right now, shouldn't he be with Lucy living in the romance.

"Nicholas don't be rude" I snapped.

He raised an eyebrow "sorry I'm interupting your precious moment with your new girlfriend" He said with his hands up in the surrendering position. He slowly backed away out of the garage. Wise choice.

"sorry about that" I said scratching the back of my head then combing through my hair with my hand. "my brother is well not quite right"

"It's okay, family acts like family I get it"

"you got a crazy family too?" I asked.

"yup definately crazy..." She said quietly.

**Kat pov**

He kept trying to ask about my family. I really didn't want to talk about that so I do what I do best. Brush them all off, don't answer and cut them off. I've done it my whole life so why should I start answering now.

I wasn't long before someone else to come in. It was a girl who looked a couple of years younger than me, she had beautiful pale skin and long black hair, which is wavy like mine. She looked like a model. she came in with another girl who was short and had chin length brown hair, she had that cute and friendly feel.

"hey" The smaller one said.

"hi" I smiled.

"So Duncan whos your girlfriend ?" The tall model like one asked oil stains.

"Sol she is not my girlfriend."

The girls looked disapointed. Both were frowning. "are you lying to us?" The small one asked.

"no I'm not, this is Kat I'm just fixing her bike and giving her some petrol so she can get back on the road." Duncan explained.

"I'm still not convinced Nicholas said you had a girlfriend" the one named sol said. Not that I look at her more she looks like Duncan a little bit, so she must be his sister.

"Look Nicholas is a douche. Me and Kat aren't together,we just met"

"hey! my boyfriend is not a douche!" The small one yelled and hit him jokingly. She walked over to me and sat beside me arms crossed.

"Lucy lets get serious, he is a douche ,it took him years to finally make a move on you" Duncan said.

"Yeah but Duncan at least he has a girlfriend, and she is amazing and cute which is a bonus" Lucy burn. Duncan did not look amused that Lucy and Solange were annoying him.

"Hey I'm just waiting..." He started but fell silent.

Lucy turned to me and put her hands on her heart mockingly "yeah waiting for the one"

"Thats cute." I said defending Duncan "I mean why waste time with jerks and losers who are just going to hurt you when you could search for the one?" Everyone looked at me.

"she has a point I'm so happy with Nicholas, I wish I never wasted time on Julian"

"exactly. Why waste time? I know I wish I didn't waste time on guys who are assholes" I said. It was true...

"see I'm right in waiting" Duncan said.

"No your just antisocial and no girl wants you" Lucy said jumping off of the counter and walked to the door with Solange. "come on Kat come with us and be social" I really didn't want to but Solange and Lucy didn't leave me the choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Duncan pov**

I watched as Lucy and Solange walked away with Kat. I felt sorry for her now, meeting our family wasn't something to go into absent probably thought we were just an average family. She was so wrong. We were anything but normal. I should probably go rescue her but if she wants to get out of here fast then I should fix her bike up.

**Kat pov**

Well this was different. Me,Solange and Lucy sat on Solange's bed drinking some hot chocolate.I never did this back home, maybe that's because all my friends were guys but we probably still could have done this. I sipped my hot chocolate slowly.

"thanks for this" I said politely.

"oh it's no problem, so Kat tell us about yourself, where are you from?" Solange said. Oh so is this what these kind of chats lead to. Damn.

"oh I'm from Maine."

"wow that's so far away! did you ride all that way on your bike!" Lucy said.

"yes."

"where are you going?"

"oh just anywhere really" I admitted and then I lied "I want to travel the states and take it all in, discover something new, you know?"

"wow that must be amazing" Lucy said. "especially to be free from everything and just ride."

"yeah that's what I was thinking" Lies it was all lies. That is it I'm finally a bad person, lying to perfectly honest people. oh well, they'll never know...hopefully.

My phone started ringing, you are not by young guns. I panicked a little, you know that little surprised feeling you get when you're not expecting a call and then looked at the screen : Mom. I clicked ignore and then switched my phone was the tenth time she's tried to call today. "who was that?" Lucy asked.

"just an ex" I said.

"oh how did it end?" Solange asked softly.

"I broke up with him, he was too clingy" This wasn't exactly a lie, my last boyfriend was way too clingy.

"ah"

"oh"

It was then a girl with Blonde hair walked in. "hey guys hows it going? oh hello" She said when she spotted me.

"hi" I said and sipped my hot chocolate.

"hunter this is Kat and Kat this is hunter one of my brothers girlfriends" Solange introduced.

"shes currently travelling the states and Duncan is fixing up her motorbike"

"oh that so cool. I've always wanted to do that but my parents would never allow it" She explained.

"well my parents couldn't hold me back, they never really got a choice"

"ah your parents must be amazing, letting you do this by yourself, anyway where is Quinn?" She asked. I guess Quinn was her boyfriend.

"in his room" Solange said.

**Duncan pov**

After finally fixing that god damn clutch I walked back to the house to find Kat. Poor girl was probably traumatized. I went to the living room, where I found Nicholas,Sebastian and Logan watching the tv.

"what are you guys watching"

"the news"

"well theres a first" no one in our house watches the news. ever. well thats what I thought until now.

"shhh! the breaking news is coming on" Sebastian said. We all turned to face the tv to see what tragedy was on.

"_breaking news: A Young girl named Kat Flint ran away from her home in Maine two days ago and has not been sighted since, we would like to appeal for anyone who may have caught a glimpse of her to come forward, her family are in distraught over her runaway_" It was then a picture of a girl with long dark brown hair came on. Kat.

"fuck!" I turned around to see Kat, Lucy and Solange at the doorway. Kat dropped the cup she was holding and I watched as it shattered into pieces on the wooden floor.

She soon ran out the door, Lucy and Solange looked very confused. I ran after Kat, pushing through Sol and Lucy. How could she runaway leaving her family like that? They are probably so worried right now. I know how my family would feel, considering we almost lost Sol.

I watched her run to the garage, probably trying to get her bike. Too bad the keys were on me. I burst in and Kat looked at me with fear in her eyes. Which left me very confused. Why was she scared? "kat why?"

"don't start. you don't know me" She shouted.

I slowly walked toward her "I know that but I still want to know why"

"you don't care you probably just want to take me back "

"you need to go back, thats your home"

"no I don't" She said. Backing away from me as I got closer. I grabbed her arm and started to pull her out and back to the house "yes you do" I just hope that mom and dad would know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kat pov**

Duncan had given up dragging me and had actually picked me up and carried me over his shoulder. They were going to send me home... I don't want to go back, ever. He carried me back to the living room, where all the drake where. He placed me on the couch and stood in front of me, so there was no escape.

A tall women, who looked like the older version of Sol stepped forward."hello Kat, my name is Helena" Her glare was cold. "we have a problem Kat, you lied to my family about a very serious matter."

"yeah and I'm sorry about that but if you knew the truth it probably would have ended the same way." I stated, my lying would have been fine, if the news didn't broadcast my face. I could have been out of here with petrol and a fixed bike and hopefully I still can.

"well what are we going to do about that?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"well you could just let me be on my way and everything will be fine" I said.

"now that wouldn't be very good. I think we're going to call the police and send you home, where hopefully your parents will keep a tighter leash on you"

"No!" I shouted, standing up. Squaring up to Helena. God she was scary. The glare sent shivers done my spine. Everyone in the room looked shocked.

"are you standing up to me little girl?"

"yes I am." I said. "you are not sending me home"

**Duncan pov**

At this rate she was going to get herself killed. No one squares up to my mother. No one. It was scary to watch. My mother's death glare was unsettling. "Kat back down" I said softly.

"no, I refuse to go home. I'm old enough to not live under their rule." she said.

"no matter they are still you're parents and you must obey them" Hyacinth piped in. Uncle Geoffrey nodded in agreement as did my father.

"never" Kat said, dropping back down to her seat.

"tough we are calling the police, alerting them that you are here." Mom said.

"fine. won't stop me from doing it all over again"

"Duncan, Quinn and Nicholas take her to a room, and guard her." Mom said she then turned to Sol and Lucy "stay out of their way"She warned. Which was odd why would they get in the way?

**Solange pov**

I really feel sorry for Kat she obviously has a legitimate reason, for running away. Everyone has a reason for every action they take. I turned to glimpse at Lucy who seemed to be in deep thought, probably thinking the same as me. "lets go talk to her" I said, mom technically only said not to get in their way, and talking to her isn't exactly getting in their way.

We walked upstairs to the spare room where, they were holding Kat. It was one od the smaller rooms in the house, when we walked in the drake boys were posted at the other corners of the room. All they need to do was suit up and they would be like body guards. kat was lying down on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"what are you two doing here?" Nicholas asked.

"your mother didn't exactly state that we weren't allowed to talk to her" Lucy pointed out.

"hey kat" I said as we both sitting on the bed beside her.

She glanced at both me and Lucy "hey" She smiled. At least she could still smile despite being held captive.

"so are you going to explain to us a bit about the real Kat?" Lucy asked.

"I guess I am" She said.

"well then go on" I said, putting my hand on her arm. I noticed Duncan from across the room shift a little bit. He was probably dying to her this, considering he had been deceived. I think he secretly likes her you can see it in his eyes a little, hes curious.

"My name is Kat, I'm from Maine and I hate my life. Enough said" Well I was hoping for a bit more but at least it was something. She obviously was a private person. I couldn't pry, we'd probably find out more if she wasn't so ...imprisoned.

**Kat pov**

This was depressing. Helena had came in and told me that my parents were coming tomorrow and that dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes. I was curled up in a ball in the middle of a double bed, ready to cry. My parents were going to kill me. Nicholas and Logan left ages ago because they were bored but Duncan stayed. I don't know why it's not like I was going to jump out the window or anything.

"Kat?" Duncan said softly.

"yeah?" I said. I could feel him sit down next to me.

"why did you runaway are your parents that bad?"

By this point I had given in fighting it. I sat up slowly and looked him in the eye "My mother is okay, it's just Allan"

"Allan?"

"my step dad, my real dad died when I was six"

"What happened?" he asked.

"he was killed by a monster" I explained, I know he would believe me but I said it anyway. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"a monster!?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous but it's what happened, I was there. I watched it and now I'm haunted by it"

"how?"

"I replay it in my dreams" I cried. I could feel Duncan's arms wrap around me, I probably would have rejected it but I was too drained and it felt good. My head in the crane of his neck. He smelled like oil with a hint of coconut.

"what does Allan do that makes you hate him?" He asked softly.

"he beats me." I said slowly. "when I get home late or don't do the dishes I get hit,punched and kicked."

"I can't..." Duncan started.

"what?" I said pulling back to look at him.

"I can't let you go home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Duncan pov**

I had to get Kat out of here and fast. Her mom and Allan would come tomorrow to get her. After hearing what allan does to her I had to get her out of here. She just seemed to fragile to undergo that abuse. My family wouldn't go for it, they would force her to stay here anyway, they'd probably think she was lying again. I didn't think she was lying, I saw the pain in her eyes when she told me. It felt so real. I couldn't just casually walk down the hall and out the front door with her. I turned to look out the window.

I looked at Kat, she was clearing away her tears. "kat do you trust me?" I asked.

"No not really" She said. Of course she wouldn't she met me yesterday.

"can you trust me?" two smililar questions with very different meanings.

"I guess I could try" She replied. "why?"

"we are going to jump out of the window"

"are you crazy?" she asked.

"nope"

"high?"

"nope"

"do we need to?"

"if you want out of here before your parents come then yes"

She took a deep breathe "fine"

I opened the window out wide. That was the beauty of old houses, they were so unsafe. "right I'm going to jusp down and then catch you"

"are you sure, your going to catch me?"

"yes"

"won't you break something jumping down?"

"probably"

"thats comforting, if you bbreak something won't you be in pain?"

I didn't answer her I just jumped out of the window and landed gracefully on the gravel, without breaking a bone. I watched as Kat looked down at me, her hair blowing from the wind. She looked frightened.

"come on Kat. I will catch you I promise" I whispered up.

She nodded and Put on leg on the window edge. "I can't do it"

"Kat trust me"

"I don't know if I can"

"just this once"

She closed her eyes and just let go. I rushed forward and caught her. She looked shocked that I'd caught her.

It took a while in my arms before she said something "how'd you...?"

"I'll tell you later first we need to get out of here before they all realise we're gone" placing her down firmly on the ground.

**Solange pov**

Me and Lucy decided it wouuld be a good idea to give Kat some dinner. At least making insta-noodles would be quick and easy. Plus neither me or Lucy can cook so a few boiling in the microwave wouldn't be too hard. Lucy sat on the kitchen counter eating chocolate as I stood watching the noodles spin inside the microwave. We waited for the all important ding from the microwave, plated the food and walked up stairs.

Nobody was inside, Kat and Duncan were gone. The window was wide open. Oh crap. They have runaway. If mom found out she was going to have a hissy fit. Well she doesn't need to know...yet. I turned to Lucy who looked astounded.

"we didn't see this" I said.

"agreed and that plate of food is mine" She said. Fairpoint, eat the evidence. We slowly walked back out and shut the door cautiously.

"hey he might get a girlfriend yet" Lucy said smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kat pov**

We had been driving for hours. I clutched on to Duncan exhaustedly. Watching the world pass by so quickly made me dizzy. I would never drive at the speed, I'd probably end up killing myself and end up in a tree. I suppose we were on the back roads, where no traffic would come. I thought about the Drakes, by now they have probably realised that me and Duncan were gone. Helena was going to have a conniption. I was such a horrible person. I've successfully split up a happy family all because of my selfish actions. I don't deserve to get this shot of freedom, I've made my own family worry and even the news got involved. The drakes even took me in for a moment and gave me hot chocolate. I lied to them, I don't even deserve Duncan's trust, yet here I am on the back of my motorcycle, holding onto him, arms wrapped around his waist. I don't even deserve to live. Maybe I'd be happier dead. Maybe I'd get to be with my dad again. Maybe, I thought, loosening my grip on Duncan slowly, closing my eyes. Maybe this was the best was out instead of running away.

**Duncan pov**

I could feel Kat slowly releasing her grip from my waist. Slowly slipping away. Shit! "Kat no!" I yelled Before I knew it I was jumping off the bike, letting it ride off and catching Kat, in my arms. I slid across the concrete with her in my arms. She was so light and fragile looking. I could feel my flesh being scraped and torn off by the road. I let a tear fall from my eye, damn weaknesses. Stupid roads. "Kat" I said shaking her gently. She opened her eyes and sat up, sitting on me.

"crap! Duncan what did you do that for!" She said.

"Oh I'm sorry was I suppose to just let you fall of and die!" I yelled. Getting a little irratated, did she not want to get as far away from her family

"yes!" She shouted.

I slapped her. I'm not proud of it but I did. I immediately felt bad when I saw the bright red mark appear on her face. Kat looked rather furious at that moment but her expression quickly softened and then looked panicked and in shock "Duncan you bleeding!" she said standing up off of me.

"I'll be fine, however I think your bike might be in pieces."

"I'm sorry this is all my fault, your hurt, Oh god I'm causing more pain by trying to get rid of it!" She started crying. "we need to get you to a hospital now!" She wailed standing up.

"No we don't we just need to find a motel and get cleaned up" I said standing up beside her. "look my backs fine see not even a scratch" I turned to show her my newly healed back.

"What the fuck!? Duncan...you...I...your back..." She rambled in shock.

"I'll explain later." I said taking the remains of my once white shirt off. I started walking whilst Kat just stood in bewilderment. "come on then lets go see what remains of your bike"

**Solange pov**

Everything was normal. No-one suspected a thing about Duncan and Kat. Which was a good thing, hopefully they were well on their way. Me and Lucy sat in the kitchen eating from a jar of gummy bears. It was scary waiting on Mom blowing up, we knew it was going to happen, it was the inevitable. It was considerably good that it hasn't happened yet.

"stuffing you face as always Lucy" Quinn joked walking in.

"shut up Quinn" Lucy mumbled with her mouth full.

"so hows the prisoner? You been up to see her since we left her with Duncan earlier?"

"nope, we want to give her some space, I think she was sleeping earlier" I lied. Oh I'm getting good at lying these days, that could be used to my advantage.

"Ah I see, so I guess Duncan's still up there"

"As far as I know, I suppose he does take his guarding duties more seriously than you do." Lucy said. It was true Him, Nicholas and Duncan were supposed to guard Kat and make sure she didn't do anything to escape. Clearly they failed.

"Hey she is one girl, lets face it, it doesn't take three vampires to keep her in check" Quinn explained.

"yeah but Kat's one strong cookie" Lucy said. I threw a glare in her direction, when suddenly the door bell rang. I looked at Lucy alarmingly, they're here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy pov**

"What do you mean they aren't there" Helena growled at Quinn.

"Well they aren't there and the windows wide open" Quinn explained nervously.

"her parents are at the front door! What are we suppose to do?"

"Invite them in for a cuppa' and explain the situation, I'm sure they'll understand." I said. Nicholas elbowed me gently and shook his head, giving me the don't piss of momzilla look.

Ding dong. Sounds like they were getting impatient. Probably wonder what takes so long to answer a door. Helena sighed "Liam answer the door and deal with it"

"unfortunately no this is a family matter so everyone living room now!" He said walking down the hallway to answer the door. We all quickly filed into the livingroom and scattered taking up the couches and seats.

My palms were getting sweaty, Nicholas gave me a questioning look. "Hello Mr and Mrs Flint" My dads voice bellowed out. "Actually we are Mr and Mrs Daniels, when I remarried my daughter never changed her name." A soft womens voice said.

My dad came in first "come in and meet my family" He said, he was handling this like a pro. Very calm and showing no hint of panic. A short women in her late 30's walked in, she didn't look like Kat at all. She had shoulder length blonde hair curled with a tone of hairspray keeping it volumised, she looked like she belonged in the 1960's especially in the way she dressed. The man who grumpily walked beside her must have been her husband. Kat's step father. No wonder she didn't want to change her name. He looked like a doochebag.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"well you see that's where the problem is, She has gotten away again...with my son" Liam explained calmly.

"What! Are you joking!" Mr Daniels roared.

"Sir calm down please, we ourselves only found out right before you came in" Helena said standing up and walking over to the Daniels. "why don't you have a seat and we can discuss this...calmly." she added.

"what is there to discuss, you let the little brat get away! Now we need to inform the police that she is missing again"

"there is no need to do that, we will send my sons out to get them. Kat and Duncan won't have gotten too far away"

"fine, but what have we to do in the meantime?" This man really was an asshole. I don't like him, I looked at Solange who looked rather unhappy. Who seriously calls their step daughter a brat?How could her mother just sit here and here let him say such a thing. No wonder Kat ran away. I wondered how her and Duncan were doing, hopefully they've got a good head start because it looked as though Helena was planning a chase.

**Kat pov**

Me and Duncan walked in silence on the grass verge. No cars had passed so technically we could walk on the road but I guess we didn't want to take that chance. He walked way too fast, I felt like crap he probably hated me. It was so awkward not saying anything. "we should probably settle in a small town and get jobs to buy new transport" Duncan said sounding more than pissed. Well I did brake the bike...my precious motorbike costing us a lot of time.

"okay" I said quietly. I looked at Duncan's bare back, completely healed. It was impossible to heal like that and not even have a scratch. He said he would explain everything, yet he hasn't. Something isn't right about him, I shouldn't trust him. I can't trust him.

"theres a town" Duncan said.

"oh good we can clean up at a motel."

"yeah and we can get some rest before we start job hunting"

"sure." I said.

We walked onward to a small town called Mulnburne. It looked more lived in than violet hill, surrounded by forestry and had rows of quaint looking houses, that looked like they belonged on the set of Edward Scissorhands. Yup they were all sorts of different colours green, yellow and even orange (which looked completely awful) The only thing missing was the big dark mansion with an abandoned Johnny Depp hidden inside. I think I preferred violet hill, just for the sheer fact that it wasn't creepily perfect and overly maintained.

"maybe we should keep walking through till the next town" I suggested. I knew after I said it that he would reject the idea but seriously this place just wasn't right.

"no why the hell would we want to do that! this place is peaceful and calm..." He continued on but I zoned out, I felt like I was being watched.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a curtain twitch. "Duncan seriously we shouldn't stay..." I said. Duncan stopped and turned around to face me "Are you stupid would you rather go into an inner city and sleep in a hotel there! Would you feel safer there!?"

"what if I do!? The people there would probably be better company than you!" I said. Seriously what is his problem, why the hell we he not listen to me.

"yeah well why don't you just go do that and I will go home to my family"

"fine go! Do what you want, I didn't ask you to come with me. I only needed you to get out." I said walking away from him heading further and further into Creepsburne.

"OH don't just walk away from me" He said grabbing my arm tightly. I let out a small elp from the pressure. "let go of me Duncan."

"no"

"Let go!" I shouted trying to pull free from his grip.

"why don't you actually listen to what I have to say" He said.

"oh yeah because you have totally been listening to me and my feelings"

"I'm sorry I just want to get us as far away from violet hill as possible." He explained, softening his grip on me slightly.

"I understand but you need to listen to me and right now I'm getting real creepy vibes from this town"

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe" Yeah that still wasn't very reassuring but at least we were actually talking now.

* * *

**sorry this is quite longer than usually considering its a bit boring. I'll try to update soon but prelims are coming up at the end of the month so yeah - I'm probably going to be in a big ball of hyper depression but no doubt i'll still write to avoid studying :D **

**please review and tell me what you think x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kat pov**

_A scream tore out of my dad as the beast bit down onto him. Blood poured out, streaming out of his neck, soaking his clothes and the monster just smiled drinking it all up. I hid behind a tree, watching trying to hold back the tears. What happened to a nice picnic in the clearing? Dad looked at me with ghost like eyes "Run Kat! Run!" He shouted. So I did as fast as I could, but I was spotted. The blue beasts ran after me. I tried to avoid tree roots and uneven grass. Tears streamed from my eyes, blurring my vision. I tripped and fell. My body ached, I couldn't run,anymore,I'm out of breath. Shadows grew over me before I knew it cold hands grabbed me and everything was dark._

"Daddy!" I breathed out as I sat up alarmingly. The dream again. I wiped sweat from my forehead and closed my eyes for a long hard second.

I looked over to see Duncan still sleeping on the couch. Thankfully. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully. My stomach grumbled. There's no food here and we officially have no money left. At least we had a roof over our heads for a week, I guess that slightly compensates for the hunger. I got up out of the bed, deciding that I couldn't get back to sleep. I grabbed a towel and headed for a shower. The water was nice and warm, I felt relaxed for once. The nightmare washed away. It sucked that I didn't have any other clothes than the ones I've been wearing. It was kind of depressing actually. We really need jobs. I towel dried my hair, and when I walked out of the bathroom Duncan was awake.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey"

"You up for job hunting?"he asked.

"Sure"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"No you just seem quiet, that's all" He stood up and opened the room door.

**Lucy pov**

The Drake guys were suiting up, for their mission. I swear it's like they are preparing to jump out of a plane. All they are doing is going to get Kat and Duncan back not go steal the Mona Lisa. Honestly you'd think they were part of the FBI with their getup. I just sat on the stairs and giggled at them, earning me stares from Sebastian. I don't think he likes me that much, but then again it might just be his stoic personality shining. Solange looking just as amused as I feel sat next to me on the stairs. The guys were all lined up like in an army drill waiting for a command. Well except for Marcus, he wanted to stay behind in the Lab. He didn't even know Kat existed until we realised her and Duncan had ran away. Helena pushed passed the line on Drake boys and stood in front, Looking scary as ever. She was so pissed off.

"Team 1 is Sebastian, Connor and Logan" She said scanning over them. Eyeing them carefully "Then Nicholas, Quinn and Kieran in team 2"

"No remember report to us every two hours, on your position and any ideas" She said handing Sebastian one set of keys and Quinn the others. "Go now"

They all piled out of the door in a large rush. The hallway seemed really empty afterwards.

"You talk to them as if they're in the military, very efficient" Mr Daniels stated as he, kat's Mom and Sol's parents went away to the study

Solange sighed "poor Kieran, getting dragged along." We both slowly got up and trudged up the stairs.

"You just want him here so you can bang him" I stated.

"Lucy!" Solange Squealed. Blushing.

"What? It's true though, your sex life is no secret. I may not have vamp hearing but god the walls are thin"

**Duncan pov**

"So you see I'm fully Qualified for the job sir" I said. Trying to weasel my way into this job is proving much harder than I had originally thought.

Kurt was the manager of a auto repair shop and he was looking for 'help' which from his expression he didn't want from me. Kat was busy next door trying to schmooze her way into a waitress job. Hopefully she was having more luck than me.

Kurt grinned and pointed to the motorcycle in the corner "tell me what's wrong with that one" He said hoarsely.

I nodded and walked over to it. I closely inspected. It was in a crap state. Years worth of rust and dust. I looked at the little details in the engine.

"The piston rings and the spark plug need replaced" I stated. The fact that I noticed without having to take the whole engine off and apart.

"I guess your in boy"

"Really!?"

"Yes what hours can you do?"

"Late afternoon, evenings" I stated.

"Okay then your hired"

"Thankyou so much when do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow half four on the dot" He said as he walked under a car on the ramp.

I said goodbye and went into the diner next door. Searching for Kat who was sitting on a red stool at the counter. She smiled at me and waved me over. At least she doesn't look as unhappy or distracted as she did this morning.

"Did you get the job?" She asked clutching a cup of coffee.

"Yeah,start tomorrow four thirty"

"That's great!" She smiled. Sipping her coffee.

"What about you then" I said sitting up beside her.

"Yes I got the job!" She said. She then pointed at the women behind the counter "Debbie here is my new boss and she says I'm a natural at making coffee."

Debbie was a petite old lady who had delicate little features, she was like a little pixie. She smiled sweetly and asked "Do you want some coffee sweetheart? Its on the house" She said holding the coffee pot up.

"No thanks coffees too strong for me"

"You child!" Kat said.

"I'm not a child" I defended

"You totally are" She jokingly pushed my arm.

"Oh you two are such a sweet couple" Debbie said pouring herself a cup of piping hot coffee.

"What!" Me and Kat said.

"What, you aren't?" Debbie said sweetly. You really couldn't get mad at her, she was too innocent.

"No Debs we are just friends" Kat said gulping down the last of her coffee.

"So let me get this straight, you two are just friend that are crossing the country together, live in a motel together and at this minute are settling down, getting jobs for money to continue your journey across the states"

"Exactly"

"Couldn't have said it better myself"


	9. Chapter 9

**Kat pov**

My job was pretty simple, I greeted and poured coffee for customers and served up the occasional waffle. I left Duncan asleep early this morning, since he works late evenings. The smell of coffee lingered heavily in the air. I swear that when I leave, I too will smell like coffee. I poured the twenty sixth cup of coffee today a cashed the change. I survived the afternoon rush which to be honest wasn't much of a rush but hey at least the job paid well. I got four dollars an hour.2pm till 8pm I turned to look at Debbie who was at a table chatting up some customer. I stood quietly and smoothed down my uniform. I wore a little blue dress with a black apron. I didn't like genuinely because I hate dresses but I just had to suffer through it. The front door opened and the little bell rang out, looking over I watched as Duncan approached the counter.

"Hey hows it going?" He asked sitting at the stool in front.

"Good, it's very quiet"

"I'm surprised I thought Debbie would have talked you ear off" He said smiled weakly at me. He looked refreshed and bright. He had obviously cleaned up for work.

"So you heading to work?" I asked looking at the clock.

"Yeah I just wanted to check on you"

"Duncan I'm a big girl I can leave the hotel and go to work with out needing to hold someone's hand" I said. He seemed to be mollycoddling me ever since the bike incident.

"you want a coffee before you go?" I asked "I'll give you one on the house"

He nodded "go for it might as well get energised."

I carefully poured him some coffee but something was wrong. Something is off about Duncan. I can feel it. Somethings wrong with him. I slid the cup over to him and leaned on the counter. "Duncan I just want to say thanks."

He looked at me blankly as her sipped his coffee. "What for?"

"For doing all this, coming out here for someone you literally just met." I explained. I could feel myself tearing up. "you didn't have to do this but you did and I appreciate that"

He put his hand on my arm, "what can I say, you needed me and I couldn't send you back"

I stared at him for a while, thinking about all the things he has done for me. He fixed my bike, he let me escape the drake house, he left his family, he saved my life and now he is working so that we can go further and further away. I glanced at the clock "you better go" I said standing up right, "don't want you to be late for work"

"I guess I'll see you back at the hotel" He said taking a large swig from the coffee cup "thanks for the coffee" and with that said he walked out the door.

**Duncan pov**

It was getting harder to be near her. I'm so hungry. I'm so glad I was away from her. She smelled so sweet. This was the only problem with running away from home was the lack of blood supply. I couldn't drink from Kat, it would freak her out. She is already suspicious of me after healing after the bike incident, I guess I'm just lucky that at the minute it is the last thing on her mind.

When I arrived at work, Kurt was underneath a chevy, all I could see were his well worn work boots. "Hey Kurt" I said, sitting on a stool. One minute in and I'm already sitting on the job, I can tell I'm going to be employee of the month.

Kurt rolled out from underneath the chevy and said, "go and fix the bikes over there, she needs oiled up and new brakes". He rolled back under and I went straight to work. I sat on a small black stool and took in the bike. The paintwork is heavily scratched, probably was in an accident but apart from the scratches and brakes, it was fine. I started undoing the bolts and began tinkering with the brakes. When I felt a buzzing on my leg. I reached into my pocket to see that someone was calling my phone. _Sebastian_. Shit. I quickly switched my phone of so they weren't able to trace it. They were probably on the move, trying to find us. That didn't leave me and Kat much time to get a enough money from here.

**Solange pov**

"This isn't good. What will happen when they find Duncan and Kat? Isn't it clear that she doesn't want to go home." I said, pacing the length of my room. I've been doing this for about an hour now. My parents and Kat's were down stairs having tea.

Lucy lay on my bed eating skittles, "Look Sol, what are the chances they will find them? I mean Duncan's not stupid he's a Drake he knows how to hide"

"I guess you have a point" I said. I sat down in a chair at my desk and clasped my hands "I just wish there was something we could do. I mean it's her life she deserves to be free to do what she wants to do"

Lucy looked at me while shoving more skittles in her mouth "Look they have that chance now and they'll be find,I'm sure they will have plenty food and water" She said.

Food and Water..."Crap!" I yelled standing up again. Lucy sat up and looked at me with concern. "Lucy, Duncan doesn't need food or water, he needs more o-negative than oreos and he's probably getting rather hungry."

She looked at me wide eyed "well we're just going to have to get it to him and fast." She was right we have to grab some blood bags and go go go. We have to find him fast or Kat is going to find herself in a very dangerous situation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kat pov**

I collapsed onto the little couch in the hotel, I really didn't not see that coffee rush coming. Seriously too many people want coffee at eight o'clock. I wriggled about on the couch trying to get into a comfy position to watch tv. How on earth did Duncan sleep on this thing? I've only been here five minutes and I'm getting stiff. I got up deciding against sitting on the wretched little, I got changed out of my work uniform into my clothes, the same clothes I've had since I left Maine. At least I washed them,so they were nice and clean. They weren't covered in dirt or any of mysterious stains any more. Being more than a little hungry I went to the little cupboard,the was part of the mini kitchen area in the corner of the room. I pulled out a packet of crisps and eat happily on the uncomfy couch. I checked my phone and once again there were various messages from my mother and a few from my friends. I missed my friends, I have to admit they would be the only thing worth staying in Maine for but I just couldn't take it any more. I sat and watched friends re runs on the tv.

**Solange pov**

I swear I am never letting Lucy drive EVER again. I gripped onto the 'oh shit' handle and onto the safety belt,while Lucy drove like a maniac. I have to admit she did have some skill weaving in and out of traffic, how she managed it was a mystery. At least I'm alive for now. "Lucy please slow down" I wailed, keeping my eyes closed tightly.

"Do you want to get to Kat and Duncan in time!" She replied.

"Yes but I really like the life I have right now and not have it smooshed into a tree!"

"Oh please, you won't get smooshed into a tree, have a little faith in me" Lucy said.

I opened my eyes briefly to see Lucy gripping the steering wheel tightly having a bright look of determination. I squealed as she overtook a truck. My best friend was a lunatic.

"Oh what an asshole! Trying to push me off the road! Who does he think he is!" Lucy yelled peeping the horn to the pick up. Okay so now she was a lunatic with road rage made everything even better.

**Duncan pov**

I finished work earlier and headed straight back to the hotel. I found Kat asleep on the couch with a large bag of crisps. I brushed her bangs out of her face and pulled a crisp out of her hair. She was snoozing peacefully. I couldn't just let her sleep there, I scooped her up into my arms,she was so light. I carefully placed her onto the bed and sat on the edge watching her. It was a shame that we'd have to leave as soon as possible, I know my brothers and they would be close to figuring out where we are, we can't risk Kat getting taken away back to her family. Kat stirred in her sleep,restlessly. Her eyebrows furrowed, a frown mapping her face. She was having a nightmare. She soon started crying in her sleep. I put my hand on her forehead, she was burning up. A scream tore from her lips. I didn't know what to do but I didn't need to. Kat's eyes shot open. She was panting heavily. "Duncan?" She questioned, she seemed to be in a daze. Tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Kat,it's okay,your okay. It was just a dream."

She crashed into me, sobbing into my shoulder. She smelled could feel the warmth of her blood radiate from her. I sat there stunned,trying to control my hunger. I wrapped my arms around her, thinking about what Nicholas would do, he always seemed to know what to do when Lucy was upset,even when he as hungry. I surprised me when she hugged me back. "your okay now" I said soothingly. Trying my hardest to avoid

The crying stopped and she suddenly jerked herself off of my, putting distance between us. I was sort of thankful for it, but I felt cold and alone without her. She wiped her eyes and got up off the bed. "sorry about that" She said solemnly.

"there's nothing to apologise about" I stated. It was weird seeing her so vulnerable, I knew I had seen her cry before but it wasn't like this. "what was it about? The dream?" I asked.

She looked at me blankly for a moment "Nothing, everything's fine, I'm awake." Obviously lying. I stared at her for a while but decided not to press the matter, it was clearly a touchy subject.

"Look at you your covered in oil stains!" She fussed and looked down at herself, "and you've covered me in oil!" She moaned.

I laughed and rubbed the back of my head "Sorry about that."

"so I take it you did a lot of work at work" She said trying to rub off the oil from her t-shirt and frowning when it didn't.

"well I'd be worried if I didn't" I joked.

"I can't believe you got oil on me"

"tell you what I'll buy you some new clothes when I get paid."I said.

She smiled brightly at me "that sounds great"

**Nicholas pov**

I sat shotgun. Quinn was driving and Kieran sat slumped in the back, sulking because he was being dragged along. We drove behind Sebastian and the rest of team 1. I had no idea where we were heading but apparently Sebastian did. I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I wedged it out and looked at who was calling : _Lucy_

I clicked to answer "hey, missing me much?" I joked.

"Oh absolutely" She said. "quick question, where are you heading?" She asked, sounding distracted . In the background I could hear Solange screaming.

"erm I'm not sure, what are you doing to Sol?" I questioned.

"_Get off the phone!_" I heard Solange scream.

"Errr nothing,we're just messing around" Lucy said.

"_Oh my god I'm going to die!_"

"Oh Sol ye have a little faith,your not going to die...look Nicholas I have to go. I'll talk to you later"

"er okay... bye then" I said more than a little confused.

"Okay byeee" And with that the conversation was over.

I sat there silent for a minute, ignoring both Kieran and Quinn stares. Something was up with Lucy, no doubt getting herself into trouble, which only made me worry about her. It made me worry even more considering Sol was screaming for her life.

It was Kieran who spoke first "so who was that?"

"Lucy" I answered

"why was there screaming?" He asked.

"Solange seems to think Lucy's trying to kill her"

"Okay, I knew they were weird before but seriously I think they've lost it" Quinn interrupted.

"What did she want?"

"to know where we were going,or at least that's hat she was asking before Solange started screaming" I explained.

"you don't suppose they're following us? Do you?" Kieran asked.

"I think I do"I answered.


End file.
